


Echoes

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Memories, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: The price of falling for the panther is high. M'Baku knew that the day he crawled into T'Challa's bed.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning again:
> 
> **Infinity War Spoilers **: Major ones. The end of the movie. So if you haven't seen the movie. Wait until you have.****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****_Enjoy ___** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I do not like this.” One of the Jabari warrior hisses to him as he holds his staff between sure hands.

The rest of the warriors rustle behind them, shouting and readying for battle.

“Nor do I.” M’Baku says, “But Wakanda is all of us. We protect what is ours.” He slaps a hand against the back of the warrior’s shoulder, “Always.”

 

_ “I do not like this.” M’Baku mutters from where he lounges against the pile of pillows in T’Challa’s massive bed. _

_ T’Challa himself is on his stomach, wearing only loose black and gold pants and the panther necklace around his throat. He is perusing through a pad, pen poised to sign any documents or approve video calls and messages. There is a tightness in his shoulders that M’Baku knows all too well. Stress, trepidation, worry. _

_ Opening Wakanda to the colonizers is not a wise choice, in his opinion, but he recognizes T’Challa’s purpose. His motivation. _

_ “You seldom like anything.” T’Challa hums in amusement, pen flicking across the screen. _

_ M’Baku chuckles and leans forward, wide palms gliding up T’Challa’s silk clad thighs and up to grasp around his hips. His thumbs dip into the dimples at the base of the panthers spine and he drops a full kiss between those fingers. _

_ “I like you.” _

_ “Do you?” T’Challa glances over his shoulder, “I had no idea.” _

_ M’Baku sneers and sinks his teeth into a pudge of flesh bunching up at T’Challa’s side, “Watch your tongue, kitten.” _

_ T’Challa just smiles and returns to his work. _

 

He can see the White Wolf on the edge of the plains. He is working, diligently, earning his place among the people who saved him. M’Baku can see the depth of a warrior behind those old eyes and he knows without a doubt that the sargent will defend Wakanda for what they have done for him and the nomad.

T’Challa walks out to meet the nomad and his teammates later.

War boils at the border of their home.

One of the Dora Milaje comes to him and tells him T’Challa asks of their warriors for the war against the tyrant alien Thanos.

He does not hesitate to agree.

 

_ “Ah -.” T’Challa’s voice in the throes of pleasure will never grow old. _

_ He is still slick from earlier in the day, still full of what M’Baku offered at the rise of the dawn through the panther’s window. _

_ M’Baku pushes in easy and slow, hands holding steady at T’Challa’s hips. Scarred, fragrant skin arches under the onslaught of penetration. His shoulders shudder and elbows nearly give out, but those long, thin fingers curl into fists in the sheets as he rides out the burn of M’Baku’s cock. _

_ “This is a bad idea. Keep Wakanda hidden.” M’Baku murmurs into the skin of T’Challa’s shoulder. _

_ T’Challa lets out a wary sigh, “Is this really the time?” _

_ M’Baku bites down, soothes it with a tongue, “We will lose too much.” _

_ There is a pause in the roll of T’Challa’s hips. The panther turns around, back on the sheets below and dark, worried eyes staring up at him. _

_ Warm hands gather his face and the kiss that he is dragged into is devouring. He pushes back inside, feeling that lean chest slide against his own. _

_ “Wakanda is strong.” T’Challa murmurs into his mouth, “You worry too much.” _

_ “And you do not worry enough, my king.” M’Baku swallows. _

_ “Have faith, M’Baku.” T’Challa’s strong legs curl around the backs of his thighs, reeling him in tight and making his vision blur, “Just come with I call.” _

_ He gives a soft scoff, but can not shake the impending feeling deep within his gut. _

  
  


His warriors stand tall at his side. The rest of Wakanda falls into line and the black panther joins them with the nomad and white wolf at is his sides.

He turns to M’Baku with solemn eyes. The ‘Thank you’ twists his gut, but he clasps their arm together and murmurs, ‘ _ Of course, brother _ ’ in return.

The mutant aliens claw at the borders, slaviating and brutal. They tear at the barrier, killing themselves to get through.

His chest expands with breath as he readies his warriors.

The barrier splits.

  
  


_ “It is not wise to take up with the king.” His advisor huffs at the right hand side of his throne. _

_ “My personal affairs are not your business.” M’Baku lifts an eyebrow over at her. _

_ She stiffens and narrows her gaze down at him, “I am just saying it is unwise.” _

_ “Noted.” M’Baku hums. _

_ A guard enters the throne room, “Great Gorilla, king T’Challa requests audience.” _

_ M’Baku sits up a little straighter, “Request granted.” He sends his advisor a smirk, “You may leave.” _

_ She scoffs and rolls her eyes, sweeping out of the room much like a moody storm cloud just as T’Challa steps through the opening. _

_ He eyes her and gives a warm welcome. She returns it with a bow of the head. _

_ T’Challa is dressed a King today. _

_ “Is this an official visit or a personal one?” M’Baku asks. _

_ T’Challa gives a short nod, “An official one, yes, but I do not see why it cannot be both.” _

_ M’Baku stands and gathers the panthers face between his hands, “I agree.” The kiss is slow and slick. T’Challa rises to life under him, hands sliding over the armor and fur of his chest plate and stopping light around the base of his neck. _

_ “Just a few things to go over if any of the Jabari wish to visit the outreach centers Shuri and I have set up.” _

_ “Of course.” M’Baku strokes the spot behind T’Challa’s ear. _

_ As the panther speaks, M’Baku listens. Very few of his people will leave the mountains, but some are curious and this information is important. _

_ “They think we are unwise.” He grunts much later, when he has the panther king sated and sweaty in his lap upon the throne. _

_ T’Challa nods, “They would be right.” _

_ “You think our emotional attachment a weakness?” M’Baku asks. _

_ A dark eyebrow rises, “Do you have such an attachment to me, M’Baku?” _

_ He runs the backs of his knuckles over the sharp rise of his king’s cheek. _

_ “Against my better judgment, it seems.” _

  
  


His people are turning to ash around him. Shock and bewildered screams erupt from all corners of the battlefield.

Something has happened.

His gut twists and he finds himself running. Blind. Angry. Into the woods where the panther and his friends disappeared to fight.

The nomad is on the ground, dirty and shocked and staring down at the empty corpse of the one they called Vision. He can hear people around him shouting.

“ _ Sam _ ?!”

“ _ Wanda _ ?”

Okoye stumbles out of the brush, eyes swollen and wet with tears. Her staff is gone and her hands her shaking.

M’Baku crosses the space between them, “Where is he?” He demands.

A strangled gasp rips from her chest and she stumbles, “He is -.”

M’Baku takes in a harsh, burning breath.

They have lost.

His roar of anguish shakes the trees.

 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> _strangled laughter _This came to me in a dream, btw.__


End file.
